


Poison

by Chameleononplaid



Series: Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chameleononplaid/pseuds/Chameleononplaid
Summary: Felicity has decided to don the little black dress that she wore to Barry's trivia night. Oliver does not approve. 
Part 2 of my short one-shots in my Leather Pants/What Are You Wearing Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: These one-shots tend to jump around in the time periods that Oliver and Felicity have known each other. If you have a question about the time that a certain story is taking place, please feel free to ask me. Thank you so much for taking a chance on this series. And a wonderful thank you to my beta, missmeagan666, who has been a tremendous help with all my latest writing. This one is dedicated to her. 
> 
> Disclosure: I do not own the characters as they belong To Arrow and DC Comics.

**Poison**

 

"Felicity?"

"Yeah?" Felicity glanced up from where she hovered by her computer.

"What are you wearing?"

A smile touched her lips. "Why is it whenever you ask me that question I feel you disapprove?"

His eyes raked down her body. “Depends on whether you are staying here or going out.”

Felicity glanced down at her black dress. The same one she had worn to Barry's trivia night. “I'd be rather overdressed for staying in.” She never heard him approach. His breath tickled the back of her neck right under her hair which she had placed in a messy bun earlier. "I need to go to a function for Palmer Tech."

"In that? That's not exactly work attire."

Felicity's eyes twinkled as she turned to face him. "You noticed."

"It would be hard not to. There's not a lot of it." His eyes narrowed. "Exactly where is this function happening?"

“Uh-uh.” Felicity shook her head and held up a hand in the short amount of space Oliver allowed her. "You're not coming. And by that, I mean you can't."

"Felicity," Oliver growled.

"It's at Poison."

His eyes snapped to hers, anger lacing their blue depths. "Max Fuller's place?" He held a hand to his forehead and walked away a few steps before he rounded back and glared. "A club? What kind of function is this?"

Felicity came up to him and ran a hand down his green leather chest. "One in which Palmer Tech is trying to woo some investors to release more funds so that Curtis can keep doing his research." Felicity reached up and caressed his cheek, her hand stinging from his beard that he had yet to trim. "I love you."

"Then lose the dress. You have other ones. I know because I gave you the bigger closet."

Felicity knew no one was expected back to the lair. Everyone had gone home for the night for various reasons. Except for the two of them. Slipping her hands behind her, Felicity released the zipper and pushed down the sleeves. "Like this?"

"Felicity." His voice was more groan than speech.

“Right, leather pants.” Her eyes practically ate Oliver as she cut off all the personal space between them. "I gave up the dress, the least you can do is meet me half way."

His eyes were blown as he studied her. "If I meet you half way, you won't be going anywhere."

Felicity smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's a good thing I already told Curtis something came up and I might not be able to attend."

His head bent and his lips grazed her neck in just the right spot. The one only Oliver had ever discovered. A low moan escaped her lips as her hand cupped her practically bare bottom. “Something's definitely up.”

“I can tell.”

"Wanna help me?"

"When have I ever said no to you?" Felicity teased.

Oliver's head raised and his eyes flashed with lust and amusement. “Really?”

“Ok. So, I might have been a little argumentative.” Her index finger and thumb made a miniscule amount of space.

“Hmm. A little more than that.”

Felicity separated her fingers a smidgen more. “There.”

Oliver nipped her finger and pulled her thumb into his mouth. He sucked it, softly at first and then harder, eliciting a strong string of sensations. Felicity's head fell to his chest. Her knees grew week. Oliver seemed to sense exactly that and he lifted her up into his arms and walked her over to the conference table.

Felicity shivered as her lace covered butt met the cold surface. She'd have to talk to Cisco about trying to find a way to keep the surface heated for next time.

“You're thinking,” Oliver teased before he leaned down and drew the tip of one of her breasts between his lips. His tongue lucked across the pebbled surface and Felicity arched into him her hands gripping the back of his head.

When she finally had a chance to form another thought, she told him, “Not fair. You're still wearing your gear."

"Take it off," Oliver told her with a promise in his eyes.

Those same eyes followed every movement of her fingers as she unzipped, unbuckled, and pulled at his Green Arrow uniform. It shouldn't have been such a sexual act, but every movement had them both becoming aroused as each piece was removed. It seemed to heighten their senses to a level where they could both barely catch a breath. By the time he was down to his briefs, temptation was too strong for either of them.

They tore at each other. His smooth strokes as he plundered inside her had them reaching a peak that splintered them both. Their screams echoed through the industrial space. When they both came down, they laid on the table tangled in each other's arms.

Felicity traced one of Oliver's old wounds before kissing the scarred tissue. “All this because of a dress?”

Oliver raised up on one elbow. “That wasn't a dress. That was pieces of temptation all wrap around a package that wasn't for anyone eyes but mine.”

"I guess I shouldn't tell you that I've already worn it before."

"You didn't." His eyes turned icy. “When?"

"Well, Barry..."

"One day I'm going to kill him."

Felicity laughed as she kissed his lips. "You'd have to catch him first."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another one should be posted soon. And be sure to check out my What If Series.


End file.
